


I'm Going to Be Your Number One

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Everytime I get that feeling/ you give me something to believe in...She was his number one girl but now he had a number one guy as well





	I'm Going to Be Your Number One

Every word, order  
command  
to the letter  
without a word.  
A feeling shared between two pilots,  
two souls who knew each other  
like they knew their fighters.  
Lovingly, knowingly,  
every crevice and bump  
under their fingers, known.  
This was their story,  
it was a love story -  
a story lovingly pieced together  
from nothing to become fierce and strong,  
a legacy of its own.

She knew him.  
He knew her.  
Pilot and X-Wing,  
commander and squadron,  
understood. 

Pava was a princess of the sky.  
Dameron was the lord of the stars.  
Together they relied on the other  
as they wrote stories together,  
painting them across the galaxy.

She knew before he did.  
The trooper, the rebel, the defect.  
She knows the story,  
knows the love story;  
saw it before he could.

This here was his story.  
It had been her mission to get him to this point.  
She had driven him round the skies,  
so now the trooper could keep him grounded.  
She knew it was best.

This was her love story.  
This was hers played out for her to admire  
as a spectator.  
It was hers to orchestrate  
for her to draft  
and aid in unfolding.  
It was her love story  
to make his.

Under pressure, on ground or galaxy,  
without words, without meaning  
She was his and he was hers.  
Number one.


End file.
